When I'm gone
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: Death was something i tried not to think about, I'm a ninja and every day is a risk. I would gladly die if it means protecting the ones i love and care for the most. but how do i go on when my mind is back home and my heart i crying out for this new world
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**_ this is my first crossover with my two favorite anime Bleach and Naruto. I always wanted to make one but never got around till now. please enjoy._

_**Rating**__: T_

_**Pairing**__: Hinata/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, Hinata/Naruto, Hint of Toushiro/Hinat Orihime/Ichigo _

_**Setting: **__ A couple weeks before Orihime gets Kidnapped and after Asuma's death. _

_**Summary: One a simple mission, with her teammate Kiba the two encounter 3 enemy ninja's. They quickly engage in a battle with Kiba down for the count it's up to Hinata to defeat them, however she didn't except be send to a different world, now every one back in Konoha including Kiba thinks she dead but one who still believe she's alive. Hinata gets help from her new friends and must find a way to send Hinata back home. Will she choose to stay in this new world or will she goes back to Konoha? However for Hinata not everything is what is seems in this new world. New danger and enemy appear new power's awaken with in her she didn't even know she had. Join Hinata in her struggle to find where she belongs. **_

_Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**Prologue: **__Where does my heart reside when it doesn't belong here? _

_When life is more horrible than death…it is then the trust value to dare to live…._

_

* * *

_

How could I let this happen?

I wasn't supposed to let him get hurt.

I made a vow I would get stronger, vowed to protect them.

The pain at my side wasn't letting up and surly wasn't doing me any good. I felt the warm blood trickle down my side as I gritted my teeth watching as my teammate Kiba was hurled to the ground.

"Kiba!" I shouted. _Please get up Kiba. _ I watched him struggle. It happened so fast we only had to do a simple delivery mission to the sand village. We didn't except to get ambushed by road ninja's; it was only a 'c' rank mission. Kiba insisted on going, I responded by telling him I could handle myself but knowing Kiba that was not case. Panting heavily I tried to stand to feet.

"No, Hinata! Stay back!" Kiba exclaimed. As he soon coughed up blood. _He's fighting to protect me I can't just stand back and watch him get hurt because I'm weak._

I'm a ninja. Everyday we put our lives in danger; this is what I live for—born to do, my ninja way.

I shook my head. "No, K-Kiba please stay back I'll handle this." I offered him a small smile.

"Hinata, please!" He forced out. However I ignored him, turning my attention back to the enemy.

"Giving your life up for the life of your friends is very admirable." The masked ninja mocked with a laugh. He wore no head band nor did the rest of his group. I couldn't deny a very small part me was scared. I shook that thought off. _No I'm better than that!_ I told myself.

I activate my bloodline trait Byakugan getting in my stance—gentle fist. The ninja looked me up and down with his head tilted to the side with his arms crossed.

"I'm amazed you even have the strength to stand." He said. My blood began to boil, my heart pumped against my chest. I was pretty sure it was going to fall out.

"You will die where you stand ninja!" I hissed rushing at him with chakra forming at the center of my palms. "Gentle fist!" I released all the chakra I build up in powerful wave throwing them back. However the attack did not come without a price. My body felt heavy and weak, like it would drop any minute. My palms burned, the chakra ripped through them like paper. _I can't give up now._

"You stupid bitch!" I only smirked.

"Hinata, watch out!" Kiba cried as I dodge the sword aimed at me; thrusting my palm into his stomach releasing another chakra wave instantly killing the man.

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu!" I snapped my head to the side just in time to see a huge fire ball hurling my way. I didn't have enough time to move as it threw me back straight into a tree. I heard Kiba scream my name again. I barely paid attention. Before I could pull myself up I was hoisted up by the front of my jacket.

"Stupid little girls like you should stay in their place." The other spat. Biting my bottom lip I clutched my eyes shut fight back the tears. Trying to ignore the pain in my side—I reopened my eyes. "d-don't court me out yet." I lifted up my two fingers aiming it at his throat. "Gentle fist!" I cried sending one more attack before collapsing on my knees.

"Kenji!" The last ninja exclaimed.

_Two down one more to go._

I jumped to my feet quickly taking out a kunai; quickly forming a hand sign creating a shadow clone. The clone run over towards Kiba and began healing him.

Meanwhile I focused on my opponent.

"Earth style rock fist jutsu!" he cried before slamming his fist on the ground making the earth underneath us crack. Huge rocks flying towards me. However I stood my ground.

"Rotation!" Chakra coiled around my body as I rotated blocking the attack.

"Very impressive girl," He clapped. _I must finish him fast my chakra is dangerously low. _

With kunai still in my hand I attached a paper bomb to the end and send chakra to my feet as I advanced forward at top speed. Throwing it I clasped my hand together as it explored it.

I took as my advantage and rushed to Kiba.

"Glad to see you're ok," he whispered. I nodded and gently laid his arm my shoulder, helping him to his feet. My clone was handling the unconscious Akamaru.

"We must hurry. I won't be long-." My words got cut off as Kiba tackled us to the ground just as a kunai hit the tree. My eyes widen. _H-how didn't I see that?_

I shoved Kiba back flying to my feet.

"You're really beginning to piss me off." He hissed. He rapidly made hand signs—much too fast for my eyes to keep up.

"Forbidden jutsu!" The ninja slammed his hand together black chakra forming around them. _W-what is that? _He chuckled deeply then slammed them on the ground once more.

"Hinata Move!" Kiba tried to stand but my clone stopped him. "Let me go!" He protested.

"No," The clone whispered. "You'll get in the way Kiba."

I stood puzzled with fear as the black chakra emerged out of thin air dancing around me making a circle. It felt like a thousands pounds was being dropped on the shoulder. It was crushing me—as if pulling me in. My body collapsed.

"Hinata!" Kiba screamed then shoved my clone away making it disappear.

"Sorry you can't help your friend." He slowly balled his fist up commanding the black chakra to close around me.

"Let her Go!" Kiba demanded growling.

The masked ninja threw his head back letting a deep laugh surface from his throat. It sent sickening chills down my back.

"And if I don't?" he said. I was really beginning to get scared but I could allow myself to give up now. The chakra was getting to thick for my Byakugan to see through.

Closing my eyes I took a long deep breath before reopening them. Fire was in my pupil-less eyes.

"8 trigrams 32 palms!" I cried. I slammed my palm on every surface of the black chakra I could get.

"You really think an attack like that's going to work?" He completely closed his fist.

I screamed as the chakra crushed me. "K-Kiba," I whispered his name hoping he could hear me. _I can't move my body…it hurts too much…please…Kiba help me!_

I deactivated my Byakugan. I was too worn out to keep it on.

Kiba clutched his fist tightly. "I said let her go." He spoke through his gritted teeth.

"Look kid. Be glad you're no in there-."

"Shut up! Fang over Fang!" Kiba lunged forward.

"Pathetic…boy," He raised his opposite hand in the air. "Hold." He said almost above a whisper. Kiba felt the air around him leaving as he fell paralyzed.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" The ninja smirked.

"Stay put and watch," He glanced back at the charka bubble—resting both of his hand on it.

"Hinata!" I heard Kiba cracking voice said. I knew I was going to die here; there was nothing I could possibly do.

_Please forgive me….Naruto-kun. I promised you I wouldn't give up…but I can't go on anymore. _

…

…

_Forgive me everyone. _

A tear silently rolled down my cheek.

"It's time for you to go." The ninja said. I felt the ground open up under me as a massive clawed hand reach out a grab my ankle pulling me under. My scream and Kiba's cries was the last thing I heard before everything went completely black.

* * *

_**End of Prologue:**__ please review and tell me what you guys think. _

_Thanks for reading. Next chapter Hinata would be meet the whole bleach gang yah. Maybe catch a certain captain eyes. *wink wink* Goodnight people. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **_thank you everyone who read or reviewed. Sorry for not updating soon. So anyways here is chapter 2. _

_Enjoy._

_The eyes are the widows to ones soul_

_Let me open yours _

_Let you see mine….._

_Let me feel your soul_

A figure with orange hair and honey brown eyes sat in a chair near his bed as he stared down at his homework. He sighed in annoyance, his elbow rest on the desk as he ran his fingers through his spikes. It's been over year since he became a substitute soulreaper, over year since he save her—Rukia his best friend, over year since the shocking betrayal of the form Ex captain of squad 5—Aizen Sosuke. No body would ever think Aizen of all people to betray them. The form ex captain also took with him Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen— form captains. This left the seireitei is turmoil and an even bigger headache for him.

Hollows poured everywhere in the small town of Karakura. Not that he minded it was his job to kill them…. but damn can't they ever take a break? But lately not many hollows were showing. And that he was great full for.

Sighing once again the teen leaned back in the chair crossing his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes relaxing.

"Ichigo!" The teen easily avoided the small green ball that was hurl at him as it hit the opposite wall. Without opening his eyes Ichigo pulled himself up still ignoring the stuffed animal.

"Don't ignore me you asshole!" Scoffing Ichigo lay on his bed with his back to the stuffed animal.

"I'm trying to rest Kon, go mess with someone else will ya?" Kon rolled his eyes and jumped into the bed.

"What's with ya Ichi? Lately all you've been doing is sleeping," Kon folded his arms cross his chest. "Ya sure you're not pregnant-." Before he could finish Ichigo snapped up grabbing Kon by the face hurling him to the wall…hard

Black spots covered Kon's vision before he stumble into a sitting position.

"Go mess with Rukia or something Kon." Ichigo said as he flopped back down on the bed. Kon jumped up pointing an accusing finger at the teen.

"Well, thanks to you I can't find Neechan." He grumbled. Ichigo sneered then rolled his eyes.

"How the hell is it my fault you can't find Rukia?" Kon open his mouth to speak but no words as he was paralyzed by strong wave of spiritual pressure.

_W-what the hell is that?_ Ichigo though as he too couldn't move. _This spiritual pressure…hollow…no it's something else. It's crushing me._ Ichigo felt it on his chest pushing down on his lungs preventing any air to pass through. He forced his eyes to the window just in time to see the sky open up as a black claw hand reached out.

Ichigo's eyes snapped widely open as the hand dropped something; making Ichigo clench eyes shut as a bright light emerged engulfing everything the light touched. Then it disappeared. Air filled Ichigo's crying lungs. He snapped up coughing and wheezing as he tried to get himself together. Stealing at glance at the window Ichigo gasped: the sky looked normal as if nothing happened.

"I-Ichigo….?" Kon stuttered out.

Ichigo sat perfectly still as he gazed into space. His breathing gave out in big huffs. _What was that? It can't be…_

"_**That's wrong Ichi-kun? You seem scared?" **__A voice snickered in his head. _

"_Shut up!" He shouted back. The deep mocking voice continued to laugh. _

"_**Later…King."**__ With that the voice of his inner hollow disappeared. _

The teen fall back on his bed, panting with his eyes gazing at the ceiling.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Kon asked.

Just than his soul phone rang idly reaching in his back pocket his flipped the black phone open.

"Ichigo, get over here now!" The voice of his best friend—Rukia shouted through the line. Then the line went dead.

That was all it took for him to snap out his trance. Grabbing his soul badge; putting to his chest as his soul separating from his body Ichigo jumped through the open window, calling over his shoulder.

"Watch my body Kon." He said to the frozen stuff animal.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

The atmosphere around Karakura changed dramatically as temperature went down 15 degrees considering it was the middle of summer. The area around the park was frozen like a snow storm hit. The chilling winds were hard as it cut through her cheeks instantly tinting them a deep shade of pink.

"Why can't we go in?" A husky voice said. The girl briefly glanced at her red head friend before looking ahead.

"Because, Renji we have to wait for further orders from soul society," She said closing her phone.

"I still don't see why you can't go in Rukia, after you're an ice wielder also." The red head soul reaper said. His hand rest on the halt of his sword; eyes locked on the frozen trees.

Rukia smirked before frowning. "Renji," She drew his attention back to her. "Look." She point to a small green butterfly. He raised a brow at her.

"Rukia-." He began.

"Just watch." She firmly said. He rolled his eyes and watched as the little butter drew near the frozen area—slowly its wing began to freeze till the whole thing was frozen solid, collapsing as it shattered into thousands of small shiny pieces. Renji stood in shock.

"Oh that's bad," he whispered. Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Where the hell is Ichigo? He should be here by now!" Renji howled. Silently a figure landed beside them.

"Tch…Shut up Renji." The red head nearly jumped out his skin.

"Hello to you to Ichigo." Rukia said sarcastically. The teen scowled her way.

"So what do we have here?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

Renji was the first to speak. "Who ever—or what ever did that." He explained. Ichigo then recalled the events that happened in his room and frowned.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Invitation, lets go?" His hand was already reaching for his sword.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yanked him by the sleeves. "You just can't rush in there-."

"And why the hell not?" He exclaimed. Renji shook his head.

"You call yourself a soulreaper?" Ichigo shot daggers at him. "Rukia's right you just can't rush in there Ichigo. Think before you act!"

"In plus we can't enter," Rukia interrupted. "You'll freeze. We'd just have to wait for Soul-." A light appeared before the three as a rice paper door began to slide open; revealing a person with snow white hair similar to the frozen ice of the trees: blue-green eyes, draped in all black with a white haori. His sword strapped to his back.

"Hitusgaya-taicho?"

"T-toushiro?" The rather short captain felt his brow twitch slightly.

"It's Captain Hitusgaya to you Kurosaki." He corrected in an icy tone.

"Toushiro, what are you doing here." It seems Ichigo ignored his request and continued to call him as such. The captain paid no heed to the question and focused his attention on the frozen park.

"Kuchiki, Abarai. Please inform me of what has happened." He demanded. Rukia began explaining the event that just displayed. The captain soaked up the information like a sponge.

"I see. this deem to be a problem since we can't get through." Toushiro stepped closer to the ice. "It appeared who ever this person is; he put a strong spiritual barrier around this place as if blocking us out."

"Then what such we do captain?" Renji asked. Hoping they would get to fight the person with in the barrier. He's been itching for a fight.

Toushiro sighed for a moment before closing his eyes for a brief second then re-opening them.

"Then, it leaves us with no other choice," A smirk appeared his face. "We're going to have to break it down and force who ever to come out." Renji grinned. _Now he's speaking my language. _He thought.

"Uh guys…look." Ichigo pointed to the recoiling ice.

_What the…._ Rukia stood in complete shock. The ice began to melt instead of turning into water it formed flames…..white flames. The flames began drawing back toward the source.

"Follow it!" Toushiro announced.

As they got closer it got warming.

A figure lay curled up in a tight ball as the white flames danced her. Toushiro was the first to react; moving in closer as he glanced down at the girl. The flames rapidly vanished, revealing more of said girl. The girl wore a pure white kimono stopping just above her knee—also bare foot with a sword tightly clutch in her hand while a headband with a weird symbol lay beside her. Said girls deep indigo hair snaked around her as if becoming one with her body. Her skin was rich shade of white almost the color of Toushiro's hair.

The captain kneeled down next to her.

"Captain, is she dead?" Renji asked.

Granted, Toushiro brought to fingers up placing them at the girl's neck—surprised to feel her skin warm. He stared at her plump pink slightly parted lips; suddenly feeling the urge to touch them.

Breaking from his thoughts with a very light blush he answered Renji with a simple nod.

"Kuchiki, go give the head captain the report of what just occurred here." He ordered.

"Sir," With a bow Rukia took off.

Ichigo watched Rukia leave before walking over to Toushiro who still was crouched down staring at the girl.

"What do you plan to do?" He asked peeking over the snow white haired captain's shoulder. Blushing when he saw how cute and peaceful she looked in her sleep.

"Take her to Urahara's shop of course. We need to know where she came from—or if she's enemy sent her by the trader." He hissed out the last part. The red head sighed then scratched the back of his neck.

A low soft moan made all three men snapped their head towards the girl.

They watch as her eyes lid slowly began to open the sword rapidly fading away as she completely opened her eyes.

The girl's pupil-less light lavender eyes gazed up at three pair of eyes and frowned.

"W-who a-are you?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

"Ugh...i hate paper work," A women with blonde hair said as she slammed her head down on the desk. "Why the hell did I become the fifth Hokage again?" She groaned fixing her light brown eyes on the stack of papers on her desk.

_I could really use some sake right now._ Her eyes beamed with glee as a sly grin crossed her face. Jumping from her seat tip toeing so her heels won't make noise, no need to get her assistant worked up.

As she tip toed over to the door shelf the blonde women prayed to Kami her loud mouth short tempered assistant—Shizune wouldn't hear her. The women would have a heart attack if she found out she was drinking on the job. And the blonde woman wasn't up to hear her mouth.

Pushing the books aside the fifth grinned like a little school girl. A small wooden door stared her in the face as she quietly open it exposing her many bottles of sake.

"Shizune would never think to look here," She said then let out a silent evil laugh.

As she reached for one the bottles; before her fingers could touch it, it shattered. She gasped and watches slowly as the clear liquid trickled down forming a small puddle. She suddenly felt an ach in her chest as if something was amiss: Deep in though she didn't hear the hasty foot steps coming.

"Lady Tsunade, lady Tsunade!" She squealed while she clumsily ran back toward her seat just in time to see the door swing open.

"W-what is it?" She said trying to appear calm and collect.

"It's Hinata…she's dead!"

**End of chapter. **

_Please review and next chapter I'll try to make it longer. _

_Thank you for reading. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: I am so very sorry for the hold up. I have been busy with stuff. But here I am so please enjoy this chapter cause it will be based on Hinata for now then next chapter it will be focused on the Leaf village and what everyone thinks about Hinata's death. However, as of right now it all Hinata. **

**Please excuse any grammar and mistakes I may have made.**

**

* * *

**

**HINATA POV**

Three sets of eyes gazed at me. One was honey brown, another with a slight grayish color, and finally one with the most amazing mixture of green and blue. I willed myself not to blush by the puzzled looks on there faces.

"W-who….are…you?" My voice was timid and soft. The one with the honey brown eyes and light orange hair smiled softy at me.

"It's ok where not going to hurt you." He offered his hand to me. I wanted to grab his hand the look of kindness on his face seemed genuine but I shook my head and crawled backwards.

"I said who are you?" My voice was higher this time. How could I trust theses people who all dressed in nothing but black carrying swords?

The one with flaming red hair snorted loudly. "See Ichigo- baka you scared her away." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Ichigo responded with a scoff. "I'm surprised she didn't run away after seeing your ugly face." He said with a smirk.

After the last remark the two where at it: cursing, shouted, and attempting to murder each other. I blinked and finally took at look at my surroundings. As I glanced at all the trees and suddenly realized I did not recognized this place. The air smelled different even the atmosphere felt strange. Abruptly the flash back of my mission with Kiba and the fight with the road ninja had clouded my mind.

Unconsciously fresh tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. _Where am I and why have, they taken me here. Is Kiba ok?" _

"Where is he?" I shouted my eyes filled with rage. This snapped the bickering boys and they both glanced at me with questioning looks.

"Taicho…" The red haired one said referring to the shorted white haired kid—at least that is what I thought he was. "Can…..she see us?" He tried to whisper but unfortunately, I heard.

"I can see you perfectly and I hear you too." I hissed and glared at them to show I was not lying. They all appeared to be shock before the short captain masked his face gazing down at me with uncanny eyes.

"You still have not answered my question where is he, why am I here, and who are you people?" I practically screamed out. I felt something stirring around inside of me threatening to surface.

"The question is who are _you?_ And why have you come here?"

I bit my lip down-casting my eyes.

"Toushiro, I think she's lost?" Ichigo said his face softened with concern. However, I did not need there concern nor pity. I wanted Kiba. I wanted to get the hell out of here.

"I'm not going to repeat myself; where is Kiba!" I felt something snap within me and this great amount of pressure released from my body. A gust of icy wind threw all three subjects back.

I stared in shock. _Was that …me? _ A dark sickening voice laughed in my head.

I felt scare. I stumbled to my feet finally noticing my state of appearance. I blushed like a red marker. My headband laid my feet as I picked it up.

"Damn that was cold." I snapped my head back to see the one called Ichigo shaking his orange locks with a deep scowl of his face. Looked as if he was annoyed.

Toushiro reached for the sword that was strapped to his back.

"I didn't know where you came from but you over welcomed your stay." He spat.

"Toushiro wait-!" However, he vanished. My eyes widen with utter shock. _Where did he go?_

Abruptly I sensed another presence behind me. Toushiro re-appeared behind me as I gasped. With out even knowing what I did I appeared in mid air. I could faintly hear there gapes in surprise an shock below as I glanced down. Screw that I am in freakin' mid air.

_Oh dear Kami. _

Suddenly two pairs of strong arm coiled around my waist. I Yelped.

"Let me go!" I tried to elbow who ever was holding me.

"Would you say still?" The voice grumbled. I began to braw charka so I can later release from my body—However I found I could not.

"W-what the hell do you do to me!" I cried. I am defenseless without my charka. I felt empty like I was hollow. Without my charka, I could not probably use my Byakugan. _Why am I so weak?_

"Have you finally given up?" Instead of answering, I remained quiet. I hung my head in shame.

At the moment I decided to look down from my position in the air. I felt even sadder. There were buildings…everywhere. People walked around as if nothing was wrong. Now I really wanted to cry my eyes out. My lips quivered as I bite them from letting any of my cries out.

Slowly, Renji lowered me back down to the ground. Abruptly and blade was to my neck

"Look I don't know what game you're playing-."

"I just wanna go home." I choked out a sob. "I don't even now how I got here." I wanted so bad to crawl put in a ball and scream.

"You mean to tell me you don't even know where you're at?" Ichigo sat down beside me as he shoved back the captain's blade.

I shook my head, I am grateful my long bangs were coving my eyes.

"You had on hell of a power back there." Renji said. I furrowed by brows with a frown.

"What power? What did I do?"

"You don't remember? You practically fell out of the sky." I stared at him in bewilderment.

"Abarai that's enough." The white haired captain said, with his sword back in its place. Renji immediately clamped his mouth shout.

I looked from Ichigo to Renji and finally to Toushiro waiting for answer.

"W-what are you talking about?" I said my tone shaky. Ichigo looked away as if it was hard for him to gather up his thoughts.

Before I could get another word out a sharp inward pain hit me and everything went black.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

Five people sat together at a table letting the silent take over them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gray eyes said eying the sleeping figure.

"I believe so Inoue-san she just passed out that all." Kisuke Urahara said behind his famous white fan. Ichigo merely sighed.

"All she wanted was to go home." He said.

"So she was the cause of the sky darkening earlier?" Urahara asked. Hitsugaya gave a slight nod.

"At first she seems harmless but don't let the calm face fool you. I sensed great amount of spiritual energy coming from her. In fact, when we came upon her she was holding zanpakuto." Urahara eyes widen in disbelieve.

"Are you sure?" It could not be true what Hitsugaya said about the girl. h_ow's a human girl ability to umpteen soul reaper powers. Then again…" _He shirted his eyes towards Ichigo. Renji remained quiet—surprisingly. One hand under his chin as he observed the girls sleeping figure.

"You know we never once got her name." he chuckled.

A soft moan interrupted every one from their wondering minds forcing their attention to the said sleeping girl.

Orihime immediately rushed to the girls side.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes staring up at shocked stormy gray eyes. Realization sunk in as she yelped pushing Orihime back who landed with a soft thump. Hinata scurried away until her back hit a wall.

"Whoa calm down it us." Renji said with a chuckle. Hinata somewhat relaxed. Hinata then noticed the girl she shoved back and rushed back over to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." Orihime said sitting up. Urahara watched in amazement at the girl. _Her eyes are pure white….but she can see? _

"Welcome stranger!" Urahara jumped from his seat laughing. Hinata squealed in revelation and whipped around just to come face to face with a man in a hat with blonde hair.

He wore a grin the made the poor ninja girl uncomfortable.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, and you are?"

Hinata gulped but nonetheless answered in a tiny voice. "H-Hinata Hyuuga." She said with a blush tugging at her short kimono—Oh no her Kimono! she suddenly felt nude and very exposed.

"Sun shine huh? What a lovely name. Let me introduce you to my friends. The redhead of there is Renji Abarai. The short white hair brat over there is Toushiro Hitsugaya, but don't let his shortness fool you he's actually-."

"Urahara-san!" Hitsugaya warned.

Urahara laughed and continued. "The one with the ridiculously bright hair is Ichigo Kurosaki and last but not least is the lovely Orihime Inoue." The girl enthusiastically waved at Hinata.

"Now let's get down to business. Where are you really from?" All playfulness was gone from Urahara's face and tone.

-

* * *

Truth be told I really don't like this chapter so much *sigh* but any way please review.

Till next time.


End file.
